The Walking Dead Mini-Busts
The Walking Dead Mini-Busts 'are half body statues of characters from ''The Walking Dead TV Series and The Walking Dead Comic Series. All of which have been created by companies Gentle Giant, Ltd., CS Moore Studio, Ltd. and NECA. Gentle Giant '''Sheriff Rick Grimes Highly-detailed and hand-painted bust from The Walking Dead. Pistol drawn and at the ready! From the screen to your shelf, Gentle Giant is proud to bring you the Walking Dead Sheriff Rick Grimes Mini-Bust! Based on the hit AMC television series The Walking Dead, this bust boasts an exact likeness of actor Andrew Lincoln in his sheriff's uniform as he appears in the show's pilot episode. The Rick Grimes mini-bust comes pistol drawn, ready to take down criminals and zombie walkers alike. Rendered in high-quality polystone and painted by hand, each limited-edition and hand-numbered bust includes a matching certificate of authenticity and can, in a pinch, be used to defend against an attacking Walker (Claim of the defensive properties of this collectible mini-bust has not been verified. Use against zombies at your own risk). Measures 6 3/4-inches tall. Imagine waking up one day and discovering that you'd missed the Apocalypse. That's what happened to Rick Grimes. Once a Sheriff's Deputy, he fell into a coma after being wounded in the line of duty. Upon waking up, he finds his town in ruins, his family missing and the dead walking the earth. Determined to survive, Rick must adapt to the new world around him. Difficult challenges face him and his band of refugees as they struggle against impossible odds for their lives... and their humanity. Rick Grimes Mini Bust 1.jpg Rick Grimes Mini Bust 2.jpg Rick Grimes Mini Bust 3.jpg Rick Grimes Mini Bust 4.jpg Rick Grimes Mini Bust 5.jpg Rick Grimes Mini Bust 6.jpg 'Sophia Stalker Walker' No Description. Sophia Stalker Walker Mini Bust 1.jpg Sophia Stalker Walker Mini Bust 2.jpg Sophia Stalker Walker Mini Bust 3.jpg Sophia Stalker Walker Mini Bust 4.jpg Sophia Stalker Walker Mini Bust 5.jpg Sophia Stalker Walker Mini Bust 6.jpg 'Daryl Dixon' A Gentle Giant Release! One of the most popular new characters on television today, Daryl Dixon is a survivor. An expert hunter, tracker and scavenger, he and his brother Merle initially join Rick Grimes' band of survivors in order to rob them of their supplies. However, circumstances keep Daryl in the group, and over time he transforms from a loner to a 'go-to' leader, taking responsibility for the safety of his new-found family with his crossbow. Straight from the screen to your shelf, Gentle Giant proudly brings you the roguish Daryl Mini Bust. This beautiful and intricate bust is digitally sculpted and cold cast using only the highest quality synthetic polystone. From Daryl's signature sleeveless tee shirt to his deadly hunting crossbow, no detail has been overlooked. A limited edition collectible, each hand-painted bust comes individually numbered and includes a matching Certificate of Authenticity. Daryl Dixon Mini Bust 1.jpg Daryl Dixon Mini Bust 2.jpg Daryl Dixon Mini Bust 3.jpg Daryl Dixon Mini Bust 4.jpg Daryl Dixon Mini Bust 5.jpg Daryl Dixon Mini Bust 6.jpg 'Well Walker' Dale and T-Dog find a walker at the bottom of a well. In an attempt to salvage the water supply, they first try to lure, then drag, the walker out of it. Unfortunately, their attempts are unsuccessful as the rotting, bloated corpse is bisected by the rope the survivors are using to hoist it out, spilling its tainted entrails and ruining the well. The only safe way to bring a zombie home with you, this mini-bust depicts the Well Walker From The Walking Dead's 'Cherokee Rose' in all of his undead, bloated glory! Cast in high-quality polystone and painted by hand, this limited edition collectible mini-bust is hand-numbered and comes with a matching Certificate of Authenticity. Well Walker Mini Bust 1.jpg Well Walker Mini Bust 2.jpg Well Walker Mini Bust 3.jpg Well Walker Mini Bust 4.jpg Well Walker Mini Bust 5.jpg Well Walker Mini Bust 6.jpg 'The Governor' Season Three of The Walking Dead reminds us that Walkers aren't the only to be feared in this terrible new age. Phillip Blake, known as The Governor to his followers, rules a camp of survivors at Woodbury prison with an iron fist. Considered to be a Jim Jones-type by those who know of him, there is very little reason to trust this charismatic, narcissistic and clearly disturbed leader. Digitally sculpted by the master artisans at Gentle Giant Ltd., and cold cast using the highest quality polystone, no detail has been overlooked in creating this intimidating mini bust! As a special bonus for ordering direct from Gentle Giant Ltd., enjoy deluxe accessories including an extra interchangeable head and removable eye patch! Each hand-painted bust comes individually numbered and is accompanied by a matching certificate of authenticity. The Governor Mini Bust 1.jpg The Governor Mini Bust 2.jpg The Governor Mini Bust 3.jpg The Governor Mini Bust 4.jpg The Governor Mini Bust 5.jpg The Governor Mini Bust 6.jpg 'Carl Grimes' Carl Grimes mini bust was modeled after Chandler Riggs from The Walking Dead Season 3. Digitally sculpted by artisans, each limited edition bust is hand-painted and comes individually numbered with a matching certificate of authenticity. Carl Grimes Mini Bust 1.jpg Carl Grimes Mini Bust 2.jpg Carl Grimes Mini Bust 3.jpg Carl Grimes Mini Bust 4.jpg Carl Grimes Mini Bust 5.jpg Carl Grimes Mini Bust 6.jpg 'Michonne' Their first release is the SDCC exclusive Michonne, limited to 750 busts.Michonne - The Walking Dead Gentle Giant Michonne Mini Bust 1.jpg Michonne Mini Bust 2.jpg Michonne Mini Bust 3.jpg Michonne Mini Bust 4.jpg Michonne Mini Bust 5.jpg Michonne Mini Bust 6.jpg 'Glenn' Constructed at a scale of 1:6, the mini bust measures H 7” x W 5” x D 4”. Available in late 2015. Glenn Rhee Mini Bust 1.png 'CS Moore Studio' advertisement for the Andrew undead statue]] *Walking Dead - Rick Grimes Statue, By: Clayburn Moore to 1000, mentioned in Issue 35 * Walking Dead - Half-Zombie Statue By: Clayburn Moore to 1000 The Walking Dead Fan Club * Walking Dead Zombie Andrew 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 3000 (pictured on the right) * Walking Dead Zombie Andrew 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 300 Emerald City Comic Con limited edition version * Walking Dead Zombie Vince 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 3000 * Walking Dead Zombie Nate 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 3000 * Walking Dead Zombie Ick 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 500 and Statueforum.com Shared Exclusive limited edition version NECA 'Tank Zombie' Tank Zombie bust is designed and sculpted by KNB EFX Group, the same special effects team that creates the zombie and makeup effects for TV series. This bust is made of resin, is hand-painted and stands approximately 6.5" tallThe Walking Dead – Bust – A Tank Zombie – DISCONTINUED and 3.5" wide.The Walking Dead - Tank Zombie mini-bust NECA Tank Zombie Mini Bust 1.jpg Tank Zombie Mini Bust 2.jpg Tank Zombie Mini Bust 3.jpg Tank Zombie Mini Bust 4.jpg Tank Zombie Mini Bust 5.jpg Tank Zombie Mini Bust 6.jpg 'Deer Eating Zombie' Deer Eating Zombie bust is designed and sculpted by KNB EFX Group, the same special effects team that creates the zombie and makeup effects for TV series. This bust was an SDCC exclusive, with a limited run of 1200 pieces with a Certificate of Authenticity signed by SFX artist Gregory Nicotero. These busts run about 7.5" tall.The Walking Dead mini-busts Deer Eating ZombiesShoppers Alert! The Walking Dead Merchandise at San Diego Comic-Con 2011THE WALKING DEAD - "Deer Eater" SDCC '11 Ex. Mini-Bust Deer Eating Zombie Mini Bust 1.jpg Deer Eating Zombie Mini Bust 2.jpg Deer Eating Zombie Mini Bust 3.jpg Deer Eating Zombie Mini Bust 4.jpg Deer Eating Zombie Mini Bust 5.jpg Deer Eating Zombie Mini Bust 6.png 'Bicycle Girl Zombie' Bicycle Girl Zombie bust is designed and sculpted by KNB EFX Group, the same special effects team that creates the zombie and makeup effects for TV series. This bust is made of resin, is hand-painted and stands approximately 6.5" tall.The Walking Dead – Bust – C Bicycle Girl Zombie – DISCONTINUED Bicycle Girl Zombie Mini Bust 1.png Bicycle Girl Zombie Mini Bust 2.png Bicycle Girl Zombie Mini Bust 3.png References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Gentle Giant products Category:Busts and Statues